Understudy required x
by oh-Bambi.xx
Summary: Ok this is my second fanfic and this time im taking you back in time to the days of west side story at mikenly high,what happends when things dont go accourding to plan ? can Wemma save the day ? please let me know what you think would help/mean alot ..Wemma forever x
1. Panda to Bambi x

A change of ...understudy required ..xx

Hello my lovely readers and thank you for reading, this is my Second Fanfiction I hope you enjoy it. Unfortunately I DO NOT own the flawlessness that is Glee, forever wishing I did. This was inspired by an idea I had after watching the " I feel pretty" scene in Westside story . So let's head back in time to the days of West side story at Mikenly High.

Chapter one

"Honey, do you need another tissue?" Will chuckled looking down at the sobbing women in his arms. Slowly she nodded her head snuggling closer to him letting out a sigh. He leaned over and took the half empty box of tissues from the table at the side of the sofa. "Here you go" he said passing them to her, kissing her lightly on the top of the head. "Thank you Sweetie" she sniffed looking up at him .Will couldn't help but smile when she did this. She was truly perfect. In that moment, with the two of them together snuggled up on the sofa she had never looked so beautiful. So real. Rings of Mascara framed her eyes , black trails left from the tears that had rolled down her cheeks .Taking a tissue from the box Will gently dabbed at her eyes , transforming them back to their original Bambi like cuteness from the equally adorable panda eyes they had become . Emma gave him a sweet smile letting him know that she appreciated his kind actions before taking a tissue from the box and blowing her nose rather loudly, making Will laugh .

"Baby it's only a movie" he said. Emma blushed at his words before giggling, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. This had become a regular occurrence each time the couple watched this movie Emma became a blubbering wreck. She couldn't help it though , she loved it so much ; west side story was a classic and a personal favourite of hers. "Sorry" she giggled. Will took her hand so that he could look her in the eye "don't be" he smiled "I think its cute "he confessed a smile playing on his lips although his words were sincere, he honestly thought she was the most adorable creature that had ever graced the planet. Once again Emma blushed before replying . "I think you're cute" she whispered before pecking him lovingly on the lips. "Why thank you" he grinned kissing her just as lovingly however this kiss was longer and more passionate than the short, sweet kiss they had just shared. Emma rested her hands on Will's muscular chest, his hands stroking her back slowly through her cotton cardigan. When their kiss came to an End both had dreamy smiles on their faces their eyes full of love for the person gazing back at them. Emma moved slightly so that her head was resting on his chest listening to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat. "Will?" she whispered her hand placed on the spot above his heart "Yeah?" he answered?" I love you" slowly Emma could feel the steady beat of Will's heart speed up beating faster and harder than it was before those three words were spoken . "I love you too Em" he replied placing a tender, lingering kiss into her soft hair. Emma sighed happily as Will felt her lips turn into a smile.

"So how was your day?" Emma asked after a short while of comfortable silence."Ok I suppose" Will replied. "Just ok?" Emma questioned lifting her head up to look at him before moving so that she was sat upright. "Well" Will sighed, sitting up himself and pulling her into his lap. "It was just really busy that's all, two of my classes had tests today so I have all the marking for those , then there's Glee. Rachel keeps bugging me about this year's musical of course insisting she play the lead. I honestly don't know what to do I mean Rocky Horror was just a ploy to impress you ..." Emma smiled " and come to think of it wasn't the most appropriate choice , I can't have sue on my back again after the grief we got from her last time " Emma sighed in thought absentmindedly starting to play with Wills fingers . After a few moments of contemplation Emma spoke. "Well" she said a matter of factly "as far as grading your papers is concerned why don't you do that now? , is only seven thirty and we haven't had dinner yet so I'll go and make some and by the time you're finished it will be ready and then together we can figure out what to do about the musical " Will smiled " you're so great" he told her kissing her on the end of the nose . Emma blushed. "So what would you like?" she asked " I can make lasagne if you like , I know how much you enjoyed it last time" she smiled as she remembered the last time she had made that particular meal for Will resulting in him having source all around his mouth and down his self proclaimed "butt chin" . "Mmm that would be great Em "Will said smiling. "then its decided" Emma announced standing up " lasagne it is" she picked up the box of tissues that had fallen on the floor before walking past Will kissing him on the forehead as she did so . "Marking mister "she said in mock authority before continuing to walk towards the kitchen Will watching her as she went a grin on his face.

When she had disappeared into the kitchen Will turned off the TV and went to fetch his brown leather messenger bag from the small closet by the front door. Sitting back down on the sofa Will set to work, taking the papers out of his bag and putting on his glasses. Paper after paper. Disappointment after disappointment. These kids just weren't getting it; he'd have to think of a new strategy to get the information across to them. I'll be needing a sombrero . Will thought to himself nodding as he marked the next test paper.

Meanwhile in the kitchen clad in a frilly pinafore Emma put the freshly made lasagne into the spotless oven. Sighing happily she set to work at cleaning the surfaces of the kitchen and any equipment she had used in the preparation of the meal. When everything was clean and put away she stood in thought. Which would be best, salad or vegetables? "Salad or veg? Salad or veg?" she wondered out loud. She popped her head around the door and looked into the living room. "Will?" she said "yeah Em?" he answered looking up at her his glasses falling down his nose slightly. She smiled "salad or veg ?" she asked. "up to you babe" he replied smiling back at her . She scrunched up her nose as she thought about what she wanted to have. "Salad?" she questioned. "Perfect" he said winking before returning to the paper he was grading . Emma smiled watching him for a while before turning and going back into the kitchen. Opening up the fridge Emma took out everything she needed for the salad . Tomatoes , cumber just a few of the ingredients she pulled from the plastic draws . Taking out a knife from the wooden block she began to chop the various ingredients washing them thourally of course and placing them neatly on the two plates she had taken from the cupboard earlier.

Will had nearly finished grading the papers with two left to finish off. Luckily the last two students seemed to have grasped the concept fairly well however this didn't come as a surprise to Will, it was Rachel and Santanna after all . Rachel always strived in everything she did and Santanna already spoke the language fluently. Having marked each of the papers giving each of them high praise Will packed away the papers and set his glasses on the coffee table in the centre of the room. He then proceeded to return his bag to its home in the closet before walking into the kitchen. Entering the kitchen Will was met by a delicious smell that filled the air around him "mmm". Emma turned around at the noise and smiled. "Oh hey" she said cheerily. "It should be done in around five minuets. "Great" Will replied. " it smells gorgeous" he continued a short while later . "Why thank you" Emma said opening up the oven, oven mitts covering her hands. She's so cute , Will thought to himself as he watched her . Standing up Emma pulled out the lasagne and placed the tray onto the counter top . Placing some lasagne on each plate she turned to Will who was setting the table. "Is that enough for you?" she asked lifting up the plate allowing Will to see how much she had given him. Will nodded "that's fine Em" he smiled walking to the skink to wash his hands. "Good" Emma said placing the two plates on the table, walking over to the skin washing her own hands before going to sit down. "Wait Em your still warring your piny" Will said. "Oh yes, silly me "Emma giggled attempting to undo the bow at the back of her apron. " Here let me help you" Will said, standing up and walking towards her a smile on his face. "Thank you" "It's alright" Will said undoing the bow and kissing her on the cheek. Pulling it over her head Emma hung up her pinafore and sat back at the table in the seat opposite Will . " tuck in" Emma smiled and both she and Will began to eat their dinner .

"Mmmm Em this is delicious" Will complemented "thank you honey" Emma replied taking a sip of wine from her glass. "So did you manage to finish all of those papers?" "Yes I did, although I can't say I was too impressed, they just don't seem to be getting it. I really don't know what to do now; I need to find a way of getting through to them." Will sighed resting his head in his hand, his other lay on the table. "Hey" Emma said taking his hand in her own. Will looked up and was greeted by her beautiful, smiling face. "It's going to be ok , you'll figure something out . You always do." She gave his hand one last squeeze before standing up and picking up her plate. "have you finished ?" she asked . Will nodded. Emma smiled leaning down and kissing him gently on the lips. "You ok?" she asked her voice full of concern. Will smiled "I'm fine honestly. Actually I think I have an idea about how to get through to the kids" "that's great!"Emma said enthusiastically quickly pecking him on the lips before picking up his plate and walking over to the sink. "See i told you you would think of something " she said as she smiled at him over her shoulder . All Will could do was smile back, she really was something.

Okey dokey so thats the first chapter done and dusted ( Emma would be proud haha) what do you think ? good? Bad? Please let me know it means so much and its really helpful for me to know how your feeling about the story . As always you can follow me on twitter romantic18x always up for a chat i don't bite promise ...once again thanks for reading much love ...xx


	2. Emma's got the Grumps x

Ello , Ello , Ello ...So what did you think of chapter one ? please let me know . your reviews are really useful and I appreciate them A LOT so feel free to let me know how your feeling about the story so far. Once again thank you for reading it means so much . ... I know it has taken like FOREVER ! For me to upload this chapter so sorry but I have had a lot going on lately with me getting my GCSE results and starting college and what not so I haven't really had the time / inspiration to continue.. Ok enough of me rambling here is chapter two ..hope you enjoy xx

The remainder of the evening had been pleasant the pots had all been washed, dried and put away when Will and Emma had returned to the large leather sofa in the living room and the comfort of each other's arms , a gentle breeze from the open window relieving them from the warm Lima night. They had chatted aimlessly for the past hour switching from topic to topic not once leaving the warm embrace of the other. After a while the room fell silent, Emma lay on top off Will her head resting on his chest with him every so often placing a delicate kiss to the top of her head. The quietness that surrounded the couple was soon broken by a small yawn leaving Emma's lips as she snuggled further into Will. Will smiled and looked down at the now sleeping women on top of him. Slowly and gently Will sat up , careful not to wake his sleeping beauty. Somehow managing to slide from underneath her Will stood up and leant down scooping her up in his arms her head falling lazily against his shoulder. Walking towards the bedroom Emma began to stir "shhh "Will soothed kissing her gently on the forehead. Laying her down on the bed Will sat besides her stoking her hair dotingly the auburn stands soft against his fingers. A sleepy Emma slowly drifted back off with Will singing to her gently. He let out a sigh of contentment as he watched her, her steady breathing the only sound that could be heard throughout the silent apartment. He lent down and kissed her lovingly on the cheek whispering a soft " I love you" before standing up once more and heading out into the hall way turning off the bedroom light as he did so .

Walking around the apartment Will did his usual round of making sure everything was turned off, the windows closed and the front door locked. Turning the key in the door Will made his way back to the bedroom where he found Emma still sound asleep . He began to undress quietly before going to brush his teeth however Emma's sleeping finger caught his eye the moonlight from the window casting itself upon her petite frame, the petite frame that was still warring the outfit she had worn that day. "Crap" Will said to himself, he was going to have to wake her up. She hated sleeping in her clothes and she hadn't brushed her teeth, he knew she would freak out in the morning when she discovered she hadn't carried out her nightly ritual, she'd be upset with him for not waking her , feel dirty and unclean . He didn't want that. Letting out a sigh Will walked towards Emma who whimpered softly in her sleep. He stopped , he couldn't wake her she seemed so peaceful , so happy he couldn't ruin that. But he also couldn't bear the thought of Emma being upset with him so reluctantly he placed a hand on her arm and shook her gently, whispering sweetly in her ear . " Emma honey , your gonna have to wake up " Emma groaned " Baby your still in your work clothes " Will said stroking her hair " and you haven't brushed your teeth yet I know how dirty that makes you feel" Emma groaned once more " I'm sorry " Will cooed kissing her head lovingly. Emma groaned again rolling over so that she was on her side her back to Will. "Emma "Will said teasingly leaning over her and brushing her hair away from her face. Suddenly Emma stood up and stomped her way over to the set of draws on the other side of the room, opening and shutting them until she found what she was looking for. Taking out a pale yellow nightie Emma threw it onto the bed and began to undress. Will surprised by her actions lay watching her a mix of shock and amusement upon his face . All of a sudden Emma looked up at him in a way that reminded Will of one of a students who had received a detention. "What" she whined now only in her underwear. "Nothing" Will said attempting to suppress a laugh, she was just too adorable, she had gone from stroppy teenager to a toddler having a tantrum in the space of thirty seconds. "Then stop looking at me" she continued her eyes growing wider with each word. "sorry, no can do " Will responded crossing his feet over and putting his hands behind his head . " Will!" Emma whined throwing a cushion at him. This only made him laugh more. "Emma "he mimicked earning himself a "huff " as she pulled her nightie over her head and went into the adjoining bathroom. After letting out a chuckle at her cuteness Will realised that he too needed to brush his teeth so stood up and followed her.

Emma stood in front of the bathroom sink watching her reflection as she began to brush her teeth. She watched as Will's finger joined hers taking out his toothbrush and mirroring her actions. Placing her toothbrush back in its plastic holder Emma reached up to retrieve a bottle of mouthwash from the small bathroom cabinet along with two small cups. After quickly running them under the tap she proceeded to pour some of the blue substance into each of them. At this Will set his toothbrush next to Emma's and picked up one of the cups turning to Emma as he did so, she too turned to face him a grumpy expression still upon her face as they clinked their cups together . After gargling one after the other emptied their mouths into the sink letting the cold water of the tap wash it away . After cleaning the tumblers once more Emma placed them back in the cabinet and walked back towards the bedroom.

"Baby" Will said cautiously a smile playing on his lips. Emma didn't respond. "Emma "he tried again once more gaining no reply. "I'm sorry " he whispered into her ear his arms snaking themselves around her waist . He tilted his head so that he could see her face. a slight smile danced across her lips as he gave her his best puppy dog eyes . He chuckled " is that a smile ms Pillsbury ?" he teased holding her closer to him . Emma shook her head, the beautiful smile only growing wider as she tried to hide it from him . "Oh I think it is" he teased. "Uh uh" she replied. Wills grin widened " don't lie to me Emma , because you know you will have to be punished" . "I'm not lying" Emma fibbed. "But I think you are " he said as he began to tickle her causing her to squirm around in his arms , her laughter music to his ears as it filled the room . Soon enough Will had managed to scoop her up and place her on the bed his tickle attack never deceasing. "Will" Emma squealed in delight " stop " she continued her breathing heavy from her giggles . After a while Will surrendered to her pleas and finally stopped looking down at the woman beneath him a smile on his face. She smiled back up at him her breathing still laboured her chest heaving under her nightie " I love you" he whispered smiling dreamily . "I love you too" she replied bringing his face down to hers and kissing him sweetly . Rolling from his position on top of Emma Will wrapped his arms around her whispering sweet nothings into her ear smothering her with soft kisses until she fell asleep once more . " night Em " Will whispered placing one last kiss into her hair and drawing her closer to him , he too soon falling asleep joining her in the lad of nod .

So that's chapter two , who knew Emma could be so grumpy ..I hope you liked it and thought it was relatively believable. I know it took me so long to write it this is actually the second version I wrote and I think it's much better than the first draft . But hey it's not my job to review that's yours so don't forget to let me know what you think your comments and opinions our much appreciated. as always thank you so much for reading it means a lot ...any questions about my fanfics don't be shy to ask I'm always happy to chat . I'm on twitter so you can always follow me im romantic18x ... have a jaymamayzing day , much love x


	3. Pyjama day x

To everyone who has been reading this thank you so much it means ALOT. I've altered the title slightly from " a change of plan- understudy required" to just " understudy required" thought id just let you know so there isn't any confusion. Don't be shy please tell me what you think whether its good or bad your opinions and thoughts are always welcome it really helps me to know what you think . Once again thank you for reading I hope you enjoy the third instalment of the story xx ..( oh yeah I don't own Glee ...booo! ) x

Will awoke the next morning the bright Saturday sunlight burning his eyes as he opened them. He closed them again quickly , turning over his arm reaching out for the warm body of his girlfriend; however his arm was met by the empty mattress . Opening his eyes he discovered that Emma was no longer beside him , frowning slightly in confusion he sat up and rubbed his eyes Looking around the room for her .she was nowhere to be seen . "Hmm" swinging his legs over the side of bed he stood up and yawned stretching as he did so. Wondering if she was in the bathroom he knocked on the door. No answer. "Em "he said to the door tapping on it once again. Still no answer. Still in his sleepy daze he walked into the hall way "Emma" he called out he was met once again by silence. Reaching the living room he could hear a muffled noise coming from the kitchen along with the smell of breakfast. He had found her. Smiling he opened the door, what he witnessed was truly adorable. There she was his Emma dancing around the kitchen still in her yellow nightie singing into a spatula as john Travolta and Olivia Newton john blasted out from the docking station on the kitchen counter.

"You better prove, that my faith is justified! " Emma sang as she continued to dance around the kitchen her back to Will. Upon instinct Will sang the next line "are you sure" . Emma was so absorbed in the song that she didn't seem to notice her solo had now become a duet and continued to sing "yes I'm sure down deep inside you're ..." she froze and turned around slowly a blush upon her cheeks as she smiled shyly at him the spatula still held up as if it were a microphone. "Having fun?" Will asked with a grin. Emma nodded brushing a stray hair away from her face which was now a dark shade of red. Will walked towards her kissing her gently on the head "I love it when you sing" he commented as he pulled her closer " although it is an added bonus when you're taking my clothes off in the process" he continued with a wink obviously referring to the last time Mickenly had put on a musical . Emma responded by hitting him playfully on the arm "I was acting" she protested turning around and flipping over the eggs that she was making for breakfast. "Sure "Will said under his breath a smile playing on his lips. " I heard that "Emma said sharply although he could hear the smile in her voice. He wrapped his arms around her as she continued to prepare breakfast "so what's all this for?" he said resting his chin on her shoulder. "An apology "she said softly turning over the bacon. "What for?" he asked. "For being so grumpy last night, I know you were only trying to help" she let out a small sigh before looking up at him and kissing him gently on the lips. "I'm sorry for being such a meanie "she said once their lips were separated. He smiled down at her she had nothing to be sorry for, he wasn't upset at all by her actions. In fact he was quiet amused. "Aw honey you don't need to be sorry "he said holding her closer to him her back now flat against his bare chest. " everybody gets grumpy from time to time besides I found it adorable " he punctuated his sentence by kissing her on the cheek . Emma smiled gently " I still feel guilty " she sighed . " no need " Will said " you were punished , or do I need to remind you ?" at this he started to tickle her ribs causing her to giggle . " no ! , no! I remember, I remember "she managed to squeal between her fits of giggles . " good" Will said kissing her cheek once more before turning her around to face him . "So are you ok now?" he said gently tucking some hair behind her ear. Emma nodded. "Good "Will repeated pecking her on the lips.

"No more miss guilty ok? "He asked looking her in the eye. "Ok" she giggled. "I love you" she continued softly. "I love you too Em " he replied kissing her once more , her hand moving to rest on the side of his face drawing him closer . They continued to kiss until they were interrupted by the beep of the smoke detector. "Oh son of a biscuit" Emma said flapping a tea towel at it before quickly turning off the oven. Will chuckled lightly at her choice of words. "Phew" Emma exclaimed letting out a sigh of relief "it's not ruined" she said smiling at him from over her shoulder. "Will" she continue? "Yeah baby ""could you set the table please ". "Of course" he replied kissing her before opening the draw and starting to set the table. When he had finished Emma was just plating up. "Would you like a cup of tea?" he asked. "Yes please that would be lovely" she said placing the plates onto the table and taking a seat. Once the tea has been made Will placed it in front of her "here you go my love" he said kissing her on the top of the head. "Thank you sweetie" they smiled at each other and began to eat.

They chatted until they had finished eating and together cleaned up the kitchen. Just as Will was putting the last of the pots back in the cupboard he heard Emma humming, he smiled as he listened to her. It was now ten thirty and neither he or Emma had gotten dressed , Emma still in her cute little nightie and he in only his boxer shorts .He sat down on the couch pulling Emma down with him , she sighed contently snuggling further into him . "So is today a pyjama day Ms Pillsbury?" he asked pulling her closer. She nodded in reply absentmindedly stroking his chest. Will was pleasantly surprised by her answer. The only time that Emma stayed in her pyjamas was when she was sick (which was hardly ever considering how healthy and hygienic her life was. ) However he didn't question her he simply kissed her on the forehead and said "sounds good to me ". Emma lifted her head up and smiled at him placing a tender kiss to his lips. Will returned the kiss with equal love and affection before their lips parted and he reached over the arm of the chair to pick up the TV remote. Turning on the TV they flicked from channel to channel every so often stopping to watch something they found mildly interesting before turning over once more. It was now one o'clock and the couple had settled on a documentary about Elephants. "Aw look at the baby Will" Emma said excitedly pointing at the screen. "It's so cute". Will chuckled as he watched her. The documentary came to an end and the adverts began to play. "I really enjoyed that "Emma told Will. "Me too "he replied kissing her on the cheek. Their eyes locked as Emma smiled sweetly, slowly they moved closer to each other their lips mere inches apart when a large rumbling sound filled the room soon followed by Wills laughter. Taking Emma's hand he led her to the kitchen "let's get you something to eat ".

Chapter three ladies and gentlemen, what did you think? Good? Bad? Please let me know I would be super duper grateful. I had no idea what the documentary would be about so I left it up to the good people of twitter thank you Glee1D_candy for the elephant suggestion . The song that Emma was singing was of course you're the one that I want from grease ( once again I do not own ..boo!) . Any questions , thoughts or opinions on/about this story are welcome so don't be shy . once again you can follow me on twitter im romantic18x ..and thank you for reading ..mwha x


	4. you could do grease x

Thank you for the lovely reviews I hope you like chapter four, please let me know what you think your thought and opinions mean a lot xx

Will watched the six o'clock news alone that night, his snuggle buddy no longer able to resist the temptation of a shower. He smiled, Emma had done so well to last this long , she had come so far with her OCD attending every possible counselling session She was determined to get better that was for sure and so far her determination seemed to be paying off, he was so proud of her. His thoughts of her progress were interrupted by her calling his name. "Will!" she called from the bathroom, He stood up and quickly made his way to her is something wrong? He thought , please don't let there be something wrong . He entered the bedroom panicked his worries were soon demolished however when he heard the familiar track from that morning playing from inside the bathroom. "Will!" she called again. "What is it Sweetie?" he asked walking cautiously into the bathroom trying desperately to distract himself from the thought of Emma naked on the other side of the white shower curtain. "Grease" she said popping her head out of the curtain a frilly yellow shower cap covering her gorgeous red locks. "Grease?" Will questioned confusion upon his face. "for the musical" Emma continued as if it was the most obvious thing in the world . "What musical?" He asked his attempts to banish his thoughts now completely out of the window. "The school musical silly "she giggled. "Oh" he said realisation finally hitting him " oh " he repeated . "You could do grease I can't believe I never thought of it earlier "Emma explained "it's a wonderful musical and the songs our timeless I'm sure the glee kids would already know them, besides wasn't your the one that I want one of the first songs they rehearsed ?" " yes it was" Will replied as he lent back against the sink his mind casting back to the time where new directions consisted of only six members , they had come so far . "So how about it?" Emma asked " Hmm" he said a look of contemplation washing over his face " The kids would be great doing that " he said with a smile although this soon turned to a frown " but it's too easy for Sue to sabotage " he said running a frustrated hand through his curls . Emma let out a sigh "that's a shame" she responded clearly disappointed "I'm sure Finn would have made a lovely Danny or even Noah ...Oh Noah would of been perfect for it, you know underneath that bad boy exterior he's really quite sweet. Remember when he dated Rachel that week? He really settled down ..." Will smiled he knew her hands would be gesturing wildly if she wasn't holding onto the shower curtain, he loved how enthusiastic and excited she became when she spoke about their students, the glee kids imparticular. He knew she would make an amazing mum one day. His smiled widened at the thought, Emma the mother of his children he had been dreaming of it for years now. Even when he was married he would wish it was Emma he woke up to every morning Emma as his wife. "Will are you ok?" Emma asked her voice full of concern. Will snapped out of this thoughts and smiled at her "erm, yeah I'm fine just thinking ""oh anything interesting ? " "Very" "are you going to tell me?" "Nope" he laughed causing Emma to roll her eyes. "Fine" she said pouting playfully. "You're adorable" Will said kissing her " so I've been told " she teased kissing him back " could you pass me a towel ?" " sure" Will said passing her the towel " thanks baby " Emma replied before shutting the curtains fully , wrapping the towel around her body and stepping out before Will had the chance to leave the room . " oh I'm just leaving " will said hurriedly heading to the door . " Will its fine "she said taking his hand and smiling at him. He smiled back before wrapping his arms around her drawing her close to him. "You must be freezing "he whispered stroking her back, she simply shrugged although he felt her shiver beneath his touch. "Come on "he said kissing her on the cheek and leading her into the bedroom.

"I'll leave you to get changed, warm yourself up a bit. I'll just be watching the TV " he announced smiling lovingly at her " ok , I won't be long " she replied taking off her shower cap , letting her hair fall gently around her shoulders . Will winked before leaving the room Emma smiling at the place he had once occupied. Letting out a sigh of contentment Emma began to dry off before putting on her underwear and pulling on a pair of floral pyjama shorts and matching tank top. Drying her hair with the hair dryer she slowly ran her fingers through it. Setting the hair dryer back in its rightful place and placing her towel in the hamper she walked into the living room and joined Will on the sofa. Will soon set into motion wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into his lap nuzzling her nose lovingly with his own. "You smell nice "he complemented burying his face in her hair placing delicate kisses to her head. "Thank you "she replied smiling gently. it had now become dark the only light coming the small lamp that sat on the shelf the light causing her eyes to sparkle in the darkness .

"So no grease huh?" Emma asked later on that evening as she lay beside Will. "Nope" he answered looking at her "it was a great idea though, thank you for trying to help "she smiled wiggling further under the duvet and into Wills side her arm resting lazily across his stomach . " so what musical now ?" she asked softly . " I have no idea " ...

So that's chapter four, I had to mention puck in there somewhere because I just love him haha. Once again I do not own glee , grease or any of their flawlessness I know it sucks right ? Please let me know what you think it means a lot . ( I know this is short in comparison to the other chapters but a small chapter is better than no chapter at all right ?) thank you for reading xx


	5. A new Friend x

Well hello my lovely readers and welcome to chapter five. I hope you enjoy please let me know what you think it means ALOT x

It was now Sunday afternoon, the sun shone brightly as a cool breeze washed over Lima the tall trees dancing in the light wind. The park was full. The inhabitants of Lima taking full advantage of the pleasantly warm weather. Around each corner a child rode their bike, under every tree families sheltered from the hot rays. Will and Emma walked hand in hand through the park in a blissful silence bird song and children's laughter surrounding them bringing a smile to their lips. "Hmm "Emma sighed contently as she gazed up at the clear blue sky. Will smiled kissing her dotingly on the side of the head as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders drawing her closer . Emma smiled up at him squinting in the light of the sun; the pair had decided to come to the park in search of inspiration as neither one of them had been able to come up with an idea for the school musical . This plan however had soon been forgotten as the smitten couple had become completely engrossed with each other as they enjoyed the wonderful atmosphere that surrounded them.

They continued to wonder along the winding path and soon found themselves in a small wood, picnic tables scattered amongst the trees. This area of the park was much quieter than the direction they had just come from the only sound the light rustle of the leafs in the trees above them. "It's really lovely here" Emma said lacing her arms around Will's stomach as they came to a halt. " I can't believe you've never been here before" he responded looking down at her " it's awesome , they have swings and a pond and ..." he stopped talking as Emma began to giggle he was like a little kid . "What's so funny?" he asked a smile playing on his lips. "Nothing" she smiled shaking her head. She placed a hand on the side of his face and kissed him gently on the lips "I love you "she whispered returning to the ground. "Love you too baby "Will replied receiving a soft smile from Emma who took his hand in hers as they began to walk once more. "Oh look Emma! , Swings!" Will announced gleefully a wide smile upon his face. Emma looked at him and laughed "would you like to go on them Will? "She asked in a voice one would use when speaking to a small child, Will however didn't seem to pick up on this as he replied enthusiastically "of course! Quick before someone gets to them first" and with that he all but dragged Emma over to them as she giggled at his actions "Will!" she laughed "slow down ". By the time they reached the swings Emma was out of breath and sat on the closest swing carefully trying not to scrunch up her lavender pencil skirt ( only Emma would wear a pencil skirt to the park ) her hands cautiously enclosed around the metal chain her eyes closing as she thought of the germs . "I have some sanitizer in my bag" Will whispered from the swing next to her. Emma opened her eyes and smiled, Will was always so understanding when it came to her problems. Will smiled back, leaning over and tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "I bet I can go higher" Will said challengingly a smirk upon his face. Emma raised her eyebrows. She was about to responded when Will suddenly kicked off from the ground and flew up into the air his legs working furiously in an effort to go higher. "Cheat" Emma said playfully before doing the same, however for her it was much trickier, the heels of her Mary Janes making it difficult to launch herself upwards. "You snooze you lose "Will called from above her. Emma giggled as she soared towards the sky not far behind him "Will" she said still giggling "turn around". Will turned his head "crap she's a master at this" he whispered melodramatically to himself. Emma rolled her eyes as she smiled at him lovingly.

A short while later Will and Emma breathlessly landed on the ground there knuckles white from holding tightly to the chain, there ribs slightly hurting from the laughter they had shared. They had now come to a comfortable silence gazing at each other rocking back and forth on their heels. "Told you id go higher "Will said triumphantly a cute lopsided grin plastered across his face. Once again Emma rolled her eyes "yes Will, yes you did" she said smiling at him. Letting go of the chains she placed her hands neatly in her lap looking down at them. "Sanitizer?" Will asked softly, Emma nodded. Will stood up and stepped in front of her before taking out a small bottle of sanitizer from his bag "hands" he said. Emma stuck out her hands as he squirted some of the cold substance on to them. She rubbed them together throughrally before looking up. Will was also using the sanitizer, she smiled he was so sweet always taking her feelings into consideration. He smiled back placing the bottle back into his bag and extending his hand. Emma took it and stood up . "So my dear where to now?" Will asked lacing his fingers with Emma's. "How about the pond?" "Sounds good, although we can't go to near the edge. I can't swim " " id save you" and with that will kissed her lovingly on the cheek and they made their way to the pond.

The couple stood and watched the small fountain in the centre of the pond ducks swimming under its delicate spray quaking noisily as small children through bread into the water. Emma leaned back into Will, his arms holding her protectively around the waste his chin resting on her shoulder. "I'm hungry" said Emma absentmindedly stoking Wills arm. "Aw is there a rumbly in the tumbly "Replied Will teasingly as he patted her stomach softly. Emma rolled her eyes yet smiled all the same as she felt his lips brush against her head. "You're such a child" she whispered. Will turned her around slowly, placing his hands delicately on her hips as she rested her hands on his chest. "That's why you love me "he replied a playful smile across his face "one of many reasons" she responded as she began to play with his hair her eyes full of adoration. He tilted his head and leant down kissing her affectionately gaining a wolf whistle from a nearby group of teenagers. Emma blushed looking down at her feet. Will took his finger and lifted her head back up kissing her once again this time a more passionate with Emma's arms snaking around his neck. After a few moments they drew apart "I'll go get us something to eat "Will told her smiling. " ok" she replied slightly breathless . He pecked her lips one last time before walking away. Emma watched him as he left and when she could no longer see him she sat down on a nearby bench crossing one leg over the other and admiring the fountain once more. Whilst sitting there Emma aloud herself to daydream, she really loved this park she could imagine coming here a lot with Will. And in the future their children. Little red heads with their fathers curls laughing and joking. She could picture it, almost hear them. "Mummy! Mummy! " Emma was brought out of her daydream by the cries of a child , looking around she spotted the source of the noise a small girl with a bow in her hair , her face red from her tears . She was obviously lost.

Emma watched her for a while unsure if she should approach her, her mother might come in a second. Seconds turned to minuets the little girls tears did not slow and her mother never showed up so Emma decided to take action. Standing up from the bench Emma cautiously walked over to the little girl crouching down (the best she could warring a skirt) so that she was at eye level. "Are you lost sweetie?" she asked softly earning a tearful nod. "My names Emma "she continued extending her hand, the little girl shook it slowly "what's your name?" "Maria" she sniffed. "Aw that's a lovely name, how about I help you find your mummy. Is that ok?" Emma asked a warm smile on her face. Maria gave a watery smile and nodded. "Let's go "Emma said standing up. Maria took hold of Emma's hand and stood closely to her. "What does she look like Hun?" Emma wondered looking down at her. "Um, um ...She has hair like mine" Maria stuttered pointing to her mop of brown hair. "And she has glasses ". Not much to go on thought Emma but smiled down at the adorable child that was clingy to her hand. Emma briefly thought of Will, where was he? Her attention soon shifted back to Maria however when she felt her gaze upon her. "You're really pretty" the little girl commented shyly. Emma smiled "where was the last place you saw your mummy sweetheart?" "Erm, I don't know ..." said Maria and she began to sob once more. "aw don't cry it's ok we'll find her come on let's have a look over here " however there was no need as an hysterical women who looked around forty came running through the park shouting for Maria . "Mummy!" Maria yelled as her face lit up. "Baby" the women said as she knelt down hugging her daughter. Emma stood watching Marias hand still wrapped around hers. Marias mum pulled back and stood up not seeming to notice Emma. "Mummy this is Emma, she was helping me. Don't you think she's pretty?" Maria said standing back to look up at Emma. "Yes she is very pretty "Maria's mum replied smiling down at her daughter before looking up at Emma. " Thank you so much, I would hug you but ..." she trailed off. "Mummy has OCD, she doesn't like germs ...oh not that your dirty" interrupted Maria. "Its fine" Emma told Maria's mum "I have OCD too, I understand". "Wow "said Maria "I've never met anyone else who has OCD before". Emma smiled. They spoke for a while and soon discovered that Helen (Marias mother) and Emma went to the same therapist this lead to them swapping numbers and arranging to meet up. "Yay" Maria had exclaimed excitedly hugging Emma who she had claimed to be her "new friend" the women had laughed and said their goodbyes before parting ways.

When Emma returned to her bench she found a worried Will pacing up and down holding two ice creams (Emma was now able to bring herself to eat dairy). "Emma, where have you been? " , Emma simply smiled . " I've just met a girl named Maria"

So that's chapter five, what did you think? Did you understand the little reference at the end? ; ) ...please let me know , hope you enjoyed xx


	6. Im thinking Breadsticks x

Why hello there you lovely lot thank you for all you nice comments and of course for reading. Currently I have not long started college so have a lot of course work ect..to do Along with a work placement I must go to in order to complete my course . This may in the future slow down my writing of this story but please don't give up on me ! I won't stop writing ! you might just have to wait a little longer for the next chapter. Speaking of waiting I'm holding you up please go read and I hope you enjoy .xx

"Emma you absolute beauty!" Will exclaimed picking her up and spinning her around. "You're a genius!" he continued placing her back on the ground a wide grin plastered across his face. Taking her head in his hands he placed a short passion filled kiss to her lips punctuating his actions with an enthusiastic "mwha". Emma giggled her cheeks a light shade of red. "Why is that?" she asked smiling at him as he beamed down at her. "Em you did it!" "Did what?" she questioned her eyebrows furrowing. "You've just made me realise what musical we are going to do" "oh really?!, what is it ?!" Emma squealed jumping up and down clapping her small hands together in excitement . He grinned before leaning forward and sang softly into her ear "Maria, I've just met a girl named Maria" Emma let out a small gasp "west side story" she whispered to herself "exactly " he whispered back kissing her on the cheek. "Come on let's get some lunch I bet your starving. We can't exactly eat those now". The couple looked down at the splattered ice cream at their feet. Both Will and Emma let out a soft chuckle at the site. Pink, yellow and brown painted the gravel that covered the ground, a small puddle forming where it had melted under the sun. Will have been so excited at the prospect of doing west side story he had dropped the ice cream abandoning them in a messy heap. " Let's go" he said looking up .

He took Emma's hand gently in his and began to lead her away only to be slowed down by her gazing over her shoulder at the discarded ice cream. He knew what she was thinking; he knew she was worrying about the mess they had left behind. Who was going to clean it up? What if nobody cleaned it up? He came to a stop (not that they were really moving anywhere at the speed they were going) and said softly "Sweetie its fine, the park keepers will clean it up. It's their job..Come on Em" he squeezed her hand comfortingly kissing her on the top of the head. "Your right" Emma replied shrugging her shoulders and offering him a small smile. "I'm sorry "she said timidly gazing down at her feet. " Hey" Will said abruptly tilting her chin upwards and looking her in the eye. "Don't ever apologise ok. Not for being who you are, for being Emma. I love you so much you know that right?" Emma nodded shyly. "I love you with all my heart. You're my life Em so please doesn't apologise to me for being who you are because you're perfect Emma. Perfect in every way and I want you to know that because I certainly do. I wouldn't change you for anything because you're Emma, my Emma and I love you Baby, more than you will ever know. "The rims or Emma's big brown eyes began to well up, her heart beating fast in her chest as a whirlwind of butterflies flew around her stomach however through this and her silent tears she managed with a watery smile to respond to his heart felt speech . " I love you too ". Will leant down capturing her soft lips with his own tasting her happy tears as they rolled down her face. Pulling back Will dried her tears with the pad of his thumb smiling at her lovingly. Emma smiled back with an equal affection pecking him once more on the lips. "So how about lunch? " Will said throwing his arm around her shoulders. "I'm thinking breadsticks ""sounds good to me" and with one last kiss into her auburn hair they made their way out of the park.

Around an hour later the couple had finally been seated at a small booth in the corner of the restaurant. They both sipped their drinks as they chatted fondly to each other, Emma's arms gesturing frantically as they discussed ideas for the musical. "Hey Em ""uh huh?" "I was thinking you did such a great job with the costumes for rocky horror" Emma blushed "that I thought that maybe, only if you want to of course be in charge of them again this year?". Emma's face lit up much like when he had asked her the previous year. "Oh Will! Of course I will, oh my Gosh this is so exciting. I have so many ideas "she ran around the table hugged him tightly "we are going to have so much fun "Will laughed as he hugged her back " yes we are " . Emma remained next to Will snuggled into him as they awaited the arrival of their food. It soon came and they began to eat Emma a dainty tuna salad Will his second lasagne of the week (boy that man loved his pasta) they ate in a comfortable silence until their plates were clean. This could not be said however for Wills face. Emma giggled as she spotted it; tomato sauce encircled the lips she loved to kiss and ran down over his adorable chin dimple. Tapping him on the shoulder she took her unused napkin and folded it neatly into a small triangle " you have something right there" she giggled moving to wipe it away as Will stuck out his tongue in an attempt to clean it up himself " keep still " she laughed dabbing at his skin with the napkin " Will " she giggled . The couple were so into each other that they didn't notice three of their students walk up to their table. "Ha gotcha "Emma said in victory as she finally managed to remove the sauce Will laughed and kissed her deeply only stopping when he heard someone clear their throat . Both Will and Emma turned and saw Rachel, Kurt and Blaine stood in front of them smiling wildly (the glee club were ecstatic that the couple had finally managed to work things out ) " we just wanted to ..erm say hi " Blaine said feeling kind of awkward for interrupting such a private moment but smiling just the same . " hi Blaine , Rachel , Kurt " Emma smiled slightly flustered " hey Miss P and may I say you are looking stunning this evening you must tell me how you do it " Emma giggled " thank you Kurt " " Well we will leave you too it , see you in Glee club Mr Shue" Rachel said as the trio began to walk away . " Hey Rach! "Will called after her causing her to turn around . " about the musical .." "Mr Shuester you really should be getting a move on with that you know times ticking on and.." "I've decided on one" Will interrupt. "Finally" responded Rachel rolling her eyes although she was clearly excited . " what is it ?" "oh you Will have to wait until Glee" Will replied winking at a knowing Emma who smiled back at him .

So what did you think? Of this chapter ? did you like it ? Well good or (hopefully not) bad I always appreciate your opinions and of course the fact you read my fanfics it means so much...I'm on twitter if you fancy a chat I'm romantic18x . before I go I just wanted to ask if anyone would be interested if I wrote a nick/jess new girl fic I just love them so I thought I might write one , any thoughts ? let me know xx


	7. Auditions x

Why hello there strangers how have you all been? I know its been the longest time since I updated this fanfic but my life has been super busy at the moment and iv been feeling a little lost but now I think I might just be ok so I thought id take the opportunity to finally give you a little something im so sorry it has taken so long I hope its worth the wait..Please let me know what you think it always means a lot x

" Mr Shuetser could you please just tell us already " Asked Tina rolling her eyes , Rachel had been begging Will for the past hour to reveal this year's musical and frankly she was getting a headache . Despite her slight annoyance she was just as curious and frustrated as the brunette so as Will began to speak leaned forward in her seat along with the rest of the new directions . " all will be revealed when ..." there was a soft tap on the door causing the groups heads turn in unison searching for the source of the noise " ah " Will said smiling at a grinning Emma who was stood in the door way " I was going to say all will be revealed once Ms Pillsbury arrives but it seems she is already here " ..he motioned for Emma to come in smiling gently . "sorry I'm late I had an appointment " she said softly " it's fine Em , I was kinda having fun making the kids squirm " he whispered earning a giggle from the gorgeous red who was now stood next to him " So ladies and gentlemen now our guest of honour has arrived " the kids leaned further forward Emma smiling at their eagerness " I will tell you all what we will be performing this year ..Finn drum roll please .." Finn ran clumsily across the choir room , grabbed his drum sticks and began the drum roll ..." Westside story " Will and Emma said together enthusiastically . " oh my God " Rachel squealed Jumping to her feet " Don't worry Mr Shue I've had that script memorised since I was six I will be the perfect Maria you can count on me " .." actually Rachel I'm not offering you the part " ...silence... " what ? ..but Mr Shuester I was born to play that part ..I am Maria! "..." not until you audition Rachel" " but Mr. Shue " .." Rachel no " and with that Rachel let out a huff and slumped back down into her seat her arms crossed defensively over her chest " auditions will take place on Thursday " Will said ignoring her " I hope to see you all there " ...the sound of shuffling chairs and rustle of bags soon filled the room as the bell rang and new directions headed out into the corridor leaving Will and Emma alone in the choir room .

" well they seem happy " Emma commented sitting down at the piano bench " all except Rachel " Will responded joining her with a sigh " she'll be fine " Emma said smiling as she placed a hand on his thigh . " your right " he replied covering her hand with his own and giving it a squeeze " to be honest I kind of expected that response from her , she has mentioned her love for the character numerous times and that she was and I quote " destined " to play the role " Emma giggled " well maybe she will get her chance " ..." maybe "

Thursday afternoon soon came and the new directions were anxiously pacing in the wings of the auditorium waiting for their name to be called. Will and Emma sat high up in the seats looking down at the stage below Emma. They had decided that Emma would not only in be charge of costumes but was now going act as assistant director much to their delight as they now had another excuse to see more of each other during the day . " so are you ready " he asked " sure am " Emma smiled " this is so exciting " she squeaked making him chuckle . " let's do this ...Mercedes your up ! " ..

The auditions flew by with Emma making extensive notes on each performance clapping animatedly as each of the kids finished their piece. This came as great amusement to Will who watched her fondly as she furiously wrote her thoughts in her polka dot notepad her tongue sticking out slightly in concentration. "Your adorable "he said during a break from the Performances she blushed and smiled shyly before pecking him daintily on the cheek and calling the next member.

Last but not least came Rachel . Striding confidently across the stage stopping in the centre and smiling brightly up at the couple " My names Rachel Barbara Berry and i will be auditioning for the role of Maria " they both smiled , Rachel was always the professional " break a leg Rach " Emma called down " thank you Ms Pillsbury " she replied . As she began to sing there was no doubt that they were impressed, she was truly amazing. " thank you very much Rachel " " you're welcome Ms P " she said stepping off the stage . " we have some decisions to make " Will said tidying up his things and standing up , Emma nodded standing up to face him " let's go home " she linked her fingers with Wills and they walked out of the auditorium .

Walking hand in hand down the empty hallways of Mikenly the couple reached the glass doors of Emma's office , opening up the door they went inside "so what did you think ? " Will asked as he helped Emma into her coat. "Thank you "" you're welcome " " well Rachel was definitely impressive " she stated placing her bag over her shoulder " but then again I wasn't expecting anything less but Mike ..Wow that was a surprise..I'm really proud of him you know putting himself out of his comfort zone like that, it couldn't have been easy "." I have to agree they were both great but can we really give Rachel the part after all that fuss she made? "

So is it any good? please let me know thank you for reading I'll try to be a bit quicker with the next chapter , I really do appreciate you reading and your reviews ..mwha x


	8. Monkey has my apple juice dosnt she ? x

Okey dokey, chapter eight coming your way..along with the return of a little lady who you may remember from previous chapters , please let me know what you think and hit that review button it means a lot. As always thank you for reading x

It was now Saturday and Emma was carrying out her usual cleaning routine. Turning off the vacuum the sound of knocking could be heard followed by a small voice "Emma! ..Will!" she looked at the clock ten thirty already?. "Coming "she called polity walking towards the door straightening her collar as she did so . Opening the door Emma let out a huff as Maria through her arms around her waist. "Hello sweetheart "she giggled looking down at the small girl before addressing her mother "hi Helen ". " Hi Emma...Are we early? "..." oh no I was just cleaning, lost track of the time "Emma responded stroking Maria's soft dark hair. "Shall we go and get you a drink?" she asked bending down. Maria nodded "I've got milk, orange juice, water, apple juice "Emma informed as she lead the pair into the kitchen Maria holding onto her hand. "Hmm" Maria pondered stroking her chin causing the two women to giggle. "Apple juice please ""ah good choice, just don't tell will ok ...That's his favourite "Emma responded with a wink. Maria let out a chuckle as she mimed zipping her mouth shut. "Did I just hear my name?" Will said walking into the kitchen a bag full of groceries in each hand. "Nooooo "Emma and Maria said together, he gave Helen a questioning look but she just giggled giving him a shrug.

Placing the two bags on the kitchen counter Will walked around it to greet the smiling woman on the other side. "Hey " he said slipping his arms around her waist and kissing her delicately on the nose " hey " she replied with a blush returning the gesture by kissing him lovingly on the lips . " ew " said Maria as she watched them . " shhh missy " will replied teasingly sticking his tongue out at her before pecking Emma on the lips once more . Helen who had been observing the scene smiled, Maria really loved Will and Emma and they were great with her, they would be great parents some day. Once will had released Emma from his warm embrace he began to put away the groceries whereas Emma poured Maria her drink. "Here you go "she said handing it to her "thank you " "you can go and take it into the living room if you like ...Quick before will sees" she whispered with a smile. Maria giggled sliding out of the chair and running towards the living room " be careful not to spill it " Emma and Helen called in unison causing them both to laugh . " well I better be off I have around thirty minutes until my appointment thanks for watching her " " oh it's no problem , she's welcome here anytime you know that " will answered wrapping his arm around Emma a grin on his face . " thanks , erm I'm not sure when I will be back " this time it was Emma's turn to respond " oh don't worry about it , take your time honestly its fine " " ok then I will leave you too it , see you later ..Bye sweetie" she called too Maria. "Bye mummy ". The couple walked her to the door and said their goodbyes before closing it once more.

Emma let out a sigh and smiled up at Will who mirrored her actions leaning down and kissing her romantically as he brushed a stray piece of hair away from her face. "Monkey has my apple juice doesn't she? "He whispered playfully into her ear pulling her closer to him "uh uh "she replied with a giggle. Kissing Emma gently on the forehead he spoke his tone playful once again "she must be punished ...oh Maria ...". He walked slowly towards the living room Emma chuckling softly as she followed him. As they walked into the room they saw Maria sat on the sofa sipping her drink as she quietly watched the television. "Oh Maria "Will repeated in a sing song voice her head turning to look at him her eyes widening as he walked towards her. She knew what was coming, this was a regular occurrence when she came to Will and Emma's house. She placed her glass down and began her escape leaping from off of the sofa and running around the room her giggles filling the air as will ran after her. After a couple of Circuits around the room Maria wrapped her arms around Emma once more, using her body as protection. Emma herself let out a small shriek as Will bounded towards them and then in one swift motion she lifted Maria up and ran as best as she could away from Will Maria squealing in delight . They eventually ended up in their bedroom all slightly out of breath but smiling all the same. "Ah ladies it seems that there is nowhere else to run "Maria laughed wholeheartedly into the crook of Emma's neck who was holding her protectively she too unable to contain her laughter. In a flash All three of them lay on Will and Emma's Bed Will tickling Maria furiously as Emma attempted to stop him. "Stop, stop "Maria laughed breathlessly " Emma ..gave ..it ..to ..me " she panted her smile never disappearing . Will stopped "oh, that's right " he said look mischievously from Maria to Emma , Maria catching on to this also displayed a look of mischief . Emma started to back away cautiously her eyes wide. " oh no " she said " Get her! " will yelled and him and Maria bother dove towards her pinning her to the bed as she laughed uncontroably from their tickling .

A short while later all three lay panting on their backs as they gazed towards the ceiling. "I can't believe you ganged up on me "Emma said playfully nudging the two people either side of her. "Hey a girls gotta do what a girls gotta do "Maria responded making the couple laugh. Emma pulled her into hug to which Maria eagerly responded. "Are you hungry? " Emma asked looking down at Maria who was peering up at her " a little " " okay lets go get something to eat " they sat up and got off the bed Maria wrapping her small hand around Emma's . " pizza ? " Emma questioned " mmm" " is that a yes? " " sure is " .." hey " said will who was still sat on the bed .." don't I get an opinion on this ? " ...the girls turned around when Maria spoke " shhh mister " Emma laughed as she watched Maria stick her tongue out at will and head towards the kitchen . " charming " will said standing up and kissing Emma on the side of the head a smile on his face .

Penny for your thoughts? As always your reviews mean a lot to me thank you for reading. I know that some of you particularly liked Maria and I promised she would be back so hear you have it did you miss her ? I really like the idea of Will and Emma interacting with children I just feel they would just be naturals at it . hope you enjoyed this chapter x


	9. Mucky Pup x

Glees not mine...Chapter nine ...Hello everyone I really hope you like this chapter, please let me know by reviewing and thank you for reading x

Emma giggled at the sight before her as she entered the kitchen her lips forming a smile as she rolled her eyes " Will" she sighed her voice full of amusement . "What?" he responded looking up at her, this only made her laugh more her small hand covering her mouth in an attempt to suppress her laughter. "What's so funny?" he asked raising an eyebrow. Emma merely smiled at him before turning her attention to the giggling five year old sat at the kitchen counter. "Do you think we should tell him?" she whispered leaning down. Maria nodded a smile on her lips. "Tell me what?" will asked "come here "Emma replied lovingly traces of laughter still embedded in her voice. As he walked towards her she opened the kitchen draw and pulled out a small tea towel. Will looked puzzled his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. With her index finger Emma motioned for Will to lean down as he obliged she met him half way standing on her tip toes as she gently wiped away the flour that dusted the tip of his nose. "Why didn't you tell me? "He asked Maria. The little girl seemed to find his question hilarious, barely able to respond through her laughter "I tried "she replied a wide grin plastered across her face. Will gave her a mock glare her giggles irrupting once more.

The two of them has been making pizza whilst Emma had been doing some work and Will had managed to get himself into quite a mess his face and the front of his tight fitted grey t-shirt now covered in flour. "Maybe you should go and get yourself cleaned up "Emma suggested patting him softly on his muscular chest, her hand lingering there as she looked up at him. " I think I better "he replied with a chuckle looking down at his attire. " I won't be long; I think the pizzas all ready to go , toppings are all sorted now right?" "Right" Maria said curtly. The adults smiled at her before refocusing on each other "I'll put it in the oven now , shouldn't take too long " Emma said . Will pecked her affectionately on the lips before leaving the kitchen, ruffling Maria's hair on his way .

Once will had left the room Emma smiled down at Maria before putting on her oven gloves and placing the tray carefully into the oven. "Emma" Maria said softly "yes sweetie" she replied standing up. "How can you let Will get so messy?" she questioned "My mummy never lets me get messy, she gets really upset". Emma sighed and leaned forward resting her elbows on the counter. "Well your mummy has OCD doesn't she "Maria nodded "but so do you "she replied. " Yes I know honey but your mummy has only just started to see her therapist hasn't she, I've been seeing her for a while now. "Emma paused "do you know why mummy goes to her therapist?" "To help her feel better" Maria said "That's right "Emma replied taking her hand "And she will feel better you just have to give it time okay, you just keep being you because you help your mummy a lot ""how?" Maria asked confused. "Because she loves you sweetie I'm sure that when she's with you things seem a whole lot better "Emma said as leaned forward tucking a piece of hair behind the little girls ear. "Is that how you feel with Will?" Maria asked quietly, Emma nodded. "You love him a lot don't you "Maria stated "More than anything "Emma replied with a smile. " he loves you lots and lots too , like I do with chocolate " Emma giggled at her words . " It will be ok honey, don't you worry "Emma said giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. The pair shared a warm smile before a newly showered and changed will entered the room.

Dinner was soon cooked and eaten , Will and Emma now stood side by side at the kitchen sink whilst Maria lay sprawled across the living room floor drawing in a an old colouring book will had found out from when Terry's nephews use to visit . "She asked me about her mums OCD you know "Emma said quietly "she did?" Will replied turning to her "yeah "she sighed putting down the plate she had been washing "she asked me how I could let you get so messy" "what did you say? " he asked leaning back against the counter " well what could I say ? I just had to explain to her that Helen goes to her therapist to feel better and that I've just been going a little longer" ..."she seemed to understand that, I suppose it's hard for her though I mean she's only five "she paused stretching her neck to look into the living room. "She needs a distraction "Will pulled her closer to him and kissed her gently on the forehead. " I've got it!" he said abruptly a short while later causing Emma to jump in his arms. "She can help us cast the musical; we have all the tapes here and let's face it we need all the help we can get ""that's true" Emma responded resting her head against his chest once more "good idea" she continued leaning up and kissing him lovingly her arms encircling his neck . Pulling apart Will kissed her gently on the nose "let's get this lot finished and we'll get cracking shall we " he suggested titling his head towards the few pots and dishes that still remained in the sink , Emma nodded with a smile detangling her arms from around his neck and grabbing the dish cloth . " Did she say anything else?" Will asked curiously as he dried off the last plate. "That you love me like she loves chocolate "Emma replied with a smile, Will smirked placing the plate down. "And you know how much she loves chocolate" he responded dipping down and capturing her lips with his own. The pair lost themselves in each other Emma was the first one to come back to reality unwillingly pulling away slightly she reminded her him slightly breathlessly "little lady in the living room " . Will slumped forward dramatically letting out a sigh his head resting in the crook of her neck as he held her close to him. Emma giggled as she kissed his temple running her fingers through the curls at the nape of his neck before straightening him up to full height. "Come on mucky pup "she teased taking his hand. "You do realise it was extremely intentional " he responded . " Of course it was baby "Emma said with a laugh.

So I wrote about three versions of this chapter and this has turned out to be a mix of all three , I hope you enjoyed please let me know what you think by hitting that review button ..thank you for reading don't forget you can follow me on twitter romantic18x always happy to have a chat ..see you all next chapter x


	10. the three musketeers x

Its not mine again , heres chapter ten ..thank you so much for reading and your lovely reviews they mean a lot x

" hey Maria " Will called as he an Emma walked into the living room Emma leaning into his side their hands joined together like pieces of a jigsaw . " uh huh " she said looking up from her drawing . " we could really use your help if your interested " " sure " she replied enthusiastically sitting up . " great " Emma smiled " is now a good time ? " she asked looking over at the little girls drawing . Maria crinkled her nose glancing down at the paper " could I please finish this first I'm nearly done " " of course you can sweetie , need any help ? " " sure ..you can do the flowers " she replied with a grin handing Emma a yellow pen as she sat down beside her . " do you want to help will ? " she asked looking at him " of course he does " Emma answered " wills a great colourer " " really ? " Maria asked Will who nodded as he sat down . " the best " .." much better than Emma she's so messy " he continued in a whisper , Maria giggled . It was true despite now neat at organised Emma was her drawing skills were terrible .

" hey !" Emma exclaimed with a smile leaning over maria and hitting will around the head playfully . " ouch " he laughed " you see Maria she's a meanie " . Will stuck his tongue out teasingly at Emma who returned the gesture making Maria giggle again before she became focused once again on her picture. " I love you " Emma mouthed smiling at will lovingly . " I love you too " he mouthed back . They sat smiling at each other until Maria noticed they had not been helping her and nudge will . " will " she said making him look down at her. " I thought you was going up help . " " oh yes " he responded moving to lay on his stomach Maria mirroring his actions and lying down beside him . " which bit do you want me to do ? " he asked not looking at the page . " erm " Maria pondered " you can colour in your vest " . " my vest ? " will asked . " yes , that's you " she replied pointing at the paper . And sure enough their was Maria's version of will . " And there's me " she continued " and that's Emma , see theres her pretty dress and her hair " " oh yes " will said looking at it . Emma who was still sat up laid down to have a closer look . " do you like it ? " she asked " it's beautiful honey " Emma praised . " just like the real thing " Will said giving Emma a wink , her cheeks Turing a soft shade of red as she blushed under his gaze . " so what colour vet should it be little lady ? "

" haha " Maria laughed " your right will she's really messy " Emma gave a mock gasp of horror " Maria " .." and I thought Emma was the meanie " Will laughed . Maria's face fell instantly " I'm sorry she whispered"I was only kidding sweetie " will chuckled sitting up and pulling her into his lap . Maria looked at Emma " oh honey " she said with a smile moving towards her and plenty a Kiss to the top of her head . " your right , I'm really bad " she said softly " really , really bad " grinned . Maria gave a smile " really bad" she repeated climbing over from Will to Emma who she hugged tightly before picking up her picture from the floor . The two girls looked at it will soon joining them as he popped his head over Emmas shoulder kissing her lightly on the cheek . " well I think we did a great job " he commented smiling at them both . " I would have to agree " Emma replied leaning back into his chest . " yup " Maria said with a nod . " oh wait we need to put our names on it " .." that's ok we know who did it " will said . " oh well miss mays says you should always put your name on your work " "oh well If that's what miss mays says we simply must do it " Emma responded enthusiastically lifting Maria of her lap and reaching for a pen . " do you want to go first ? " she asked Maria who nodded , taking the pen from her concentrating hard as she wrote her name at the bottom of the page under the drawing of herself . She passed the pen to Emma who did the same followed shortly after by will . " there you go the three musketeers " .

Thoughts ? please let me know by reviewing the cast is determined next chapter x


	11. Casting x

thank you all for reading and your lovely reviews they mean a lot , I would like to dedicate this chapter to all my wemmite and jaymantor friends on twitter you know who you are I love you all and I just wanna let you all know that you mean a lot to me ..so here is chapter eleven hope you enjoy x

" will come on !" Maria yelled from her seat on the sofa. " I'm coming , I'm coming " Will sang entering the room. " finally" she said dramatically . Emma laughed from her seat beside her , Will rolling his eyes playfully as he sat down next to his girlfriend placing the bowl of popcorn in her lap and his arm around her shoulder before picking up the remote and hitting play .Emma snuggled closer to Will as Mercedes strolled onto the screen " this is our first Maria" she whispered. Maria nodded sinking her hand into the bowl and taking a handful of the popcorn that filled it. After she had spoken Mercedes began to sing the powerfulness of her voice filling the room. The song soon came to a close and Emma's voice could be heard "thank you Mercedes " she said. Mercedes smiled and disappeared from view. "Oh Gosh do I really sound like that ?" Emma asked her face full of embracement. " uh huh " Will and Maria said in unison nodding their heads . " I sound awful" she said burring her face into Will's chest. "You sound adorable " he responded titling her chin up so that she was looking at him . Emma blushed. He kissed her softly , she smiled against his lips her hand resting on chest as she soaked in the moment . Pulling back Will spoke " so what did you think ? " he asked looking over at Maria who had now taken the bowl from Emma's lap and had placed it in her own happily munching away on its contents . "Hmm " she said taking yet another mouthful of popcorn . Emma smiled as she attempted to answer only to make a clumsy mumble . " Maybe we should watch first and then discuss " she suggested with a giggle " yes I think that would be wise" Will agreed chuckling lightly as Maria finally managed to swallow . " next" she instructed . Setting the screen back in motion Will pulled Emma towards him as Mike appeared on the screen .

Maria " oohed " and " awed " throughout the kicks and flicks of Mikes performance gasping after each impressive trick bringing smiles to the faces of the couple who were watching her fondly . Member after member wondered to and from view each of them giving the performance of their lives in the hopes of getting their desired role. The last of the new directions soon came , the student who probably wanted this more than all of the kids put together . As they watched the Brunettes performances was just as breathtaking as the first time they had witnessed it their eyes glued to the screen as her voice carried beautifully to their ears her passion evident . Maria watched in awe as she sang the final notes of the song " that one " she said as soon as she had finished her small body whipping round to face Will and Emma . " That one ? " Emma questioned " Maria " the little girl explained " that's Maria " . Will smiled the kid had an eye for talent , even if he was a little apprehensive at first even he had to admit she was the perfect choice for the role . "are you sure ?" he asked " Maria is one of the leading roles ". " Yup "she answered instantly her assertiveness causing Emma to let out a small laugh. "so were all agreed ? " she said taking the now empty bowl of popcorn from Maria's lap and putting it on the coffee table . Both Will and Maria Nodded . " Then its decided Rachel will be our Maria" the little girl grinned " yay" she squealed excitedly . Will laughed " great choice squirt " Maria's eyes lite up at the complement " thank you " she said proudly . " so now we have Maria , who's going to play Tony ? " Maria said nothing "Finn " Will replied without hesitation " Finn ?" Emma asked raising an eyebrow " isn't that a little predictable ? " .." no" he replied " its just Finn and Rachel there kind of like a double act ...they fit you know " he paused " like we do" Emma smiled lovingly at him as she took his hand in her own " maybe honey but is finn really the one for the part ? " ..She asked stroking the back of his hand softly with the pad of her thumb " probably not " he said with a sigh " I see where your coming from Will , I really do ..but its not fair for us to cast Finn simply because he's dating Rachel ..especially when he didn't even audition " she gave Will a small smirk making him smile " I was hoping I could convince him " he said guility " I know its not fair but he's a special kid " ..Emma gave him a look" and so are the rest of them "he continued with a sigh . " I'm sorry ..I'm being unprofessional "he Ran a hand through his hair Emma giving him a soft smile . " There's no need to apologise Will , you care about Finn its only natural you want him to do well ..You just have to make sure you give the rest of the club the same opportunities " she placed a hand on his cheek . " I love you "Will told her gently " right back at cha " she replied pecking him quickly on the lips before turning her attention to the little girl at the other end of the sofa .

" what did you think sweetie ? any one catch your eye ? " ...Maria scrunched her nose up in thought " hmm " she pondered Will and Emma watched her in amusement her face displaying intense concentration as her tongue stuck out slightly from the corner of her mouth , reminding Will of a certain redhead .

" I'm not sure " she said at last .." I can't remember their names " .." how about Noah ? " Emma suggested looking back to Will . " erm " he said rubbing his neck " do you really think he would be up for it ? ..and then there's the situation with Rachel " .." what situation ? " Emma asked curiously " well they don't exactly get on after all those times he slushied her " .." oh Will " Emma said with a smile " they might have had ..Erm issues in the past but like I said the other day during the time they dated Noah really settled down , they actually get on really well now ..it's amazing really considering what their relationship use to be " .." now you mention it ..I do see your point " Will said "Puck always looks out for Rachel and is usually the first one who wants to kick the .." " Will " Emma interrupted tilting her head indicating that little ears where listening " tell off whoever has hurt her " he continued cautiously Emma smiled " you see " she said " I really think it would do him some good ..Giving him that responsibly " .." you know Em your right " .." aren't I always" she said cheekily . Will to rolled his eyes but smiled just the same . "So Noah and Rachel are our leads ...how about the rest of the cast? "

After around thirty minutes more of deliberating the trio had eventually managed to create what they thought was the perfect cast list. Emma had just finished writing them down when the door bell rang .." that will be your mummy " she said to Maria who smiled " can I answer it ? " .." sure but you'll have to be quick Will's already on his way " ..Maria ran as fast as she could towards the door Emma calling a "be careful "as she went.

Will's hand was mere inches from the door handle when Maria reached him. "can I open it ? ..pleeeeaaassee " she asked giving Him her best puppy dog eyes . " go on then " he said with a laugh " mummy ! " Maria said pulling the door open " hey sweetheart " Helen said leaning down to give her a hug " have you been a good girl ? " she asked lifting her up . " uh huh " she responded with a nod , Helen looked at Will " she's been great ..a real big help actually " .." that's my girl " she said kissing Maria on the cheek . " hi Helen " Emma said as she entered the room Maria's coat draped neatly over her arm " she's been a little angel " she continued stroking Maria's hair and handing her her coat . " I've been told " Maria's mum said with a smile helping her daughter into her coat . " thank you for having her " .." there's no need to thank us it's been a pleasure " Will replied smiling " really anytime you need someone to watch her you know where we are " Emma continued wrapping her arms around Will's stomach his arms wrapping around . " well we better go my mums coming over for dinner " .." oh that will be fun " Emma replied , Maria gave her a wide smile . " bye guys thanks again " Helen said as she and Maria made their way out the door " oh how did your appointment go ? " Emma asked quietly as she deranged herself from Will, Helen just looked t her, she looked exhausted. Emma nodded understandingly "call me later ok, we'll have a chat " ..Helen smiled " I will thanks Emma " .." that's what friends are for " Emma replied giving her a warm smile " I will talk to you later ..Bye Maria ".." bye Emma ! Bye will! "the little girl shouted happily .

"how did it go ? " Will asked softly " she's going to call me later " Emma said with a sigh . " aw baby come here " Will slowly pulled her into his chest his arms holding her protectively against him as he laid a tender kiss to her auburn curls . " I love you so much "she said quietly " I love you too Em ..hey I know what's gonna cheer you up " " what's that ? " She questioned looking up at him . Will just released her silently from his embrace and made his way into the living room returning seconds later a piece of paper in his hand . "Come on " he said taking her hand and leading her into the kitchen , letting go he took two magnets from the fridge and used them to attach the piece of paper to it . Emma smiled as she laid a hand on the picture Maria and drew of them all. "Better? " Will asked resting his head on her shoulder. "Much " she said contently turning around and kissing him with all the love she could muster .

I think this one is slightly longer than my previous chapters , I guess I just got carried away haha I really hoped you liked it please review it would me alot x


	12. Up goes the cast list x

So as this is the day " I do " airs I know all the wemmites and jaymanators out there are probably freaking out myself included so in an attempt to calm you down a little bit however unlikely that may be I present to you chapter twelve , hope you enjoy please review and let me know what you think x

" Hey you " Will said cheerily as entered her office .

" Hey you " she replied with a smile .

" ready to go ? " He asked sitting on the edge of her desk.

" uh huh " Emma nodded as she packed away the papers that lay in front of her .

"Good because the kids are going crazy "

Emma giggled "you're such a drama queen "

"Hey I'm being serious its actually quite frightening "

Once again Emma giggled "Oh well if that's the case we can't keep them waiting any longer "she said her voice every bit as dramatic as his "don't worry I'll protect you " she continued .

Will laughed "My hero "he replied

Emma rolled her eyes "come on Mr Shuester " she said patting him gently on the thigh and standing up .

He grinned and got to his feet taking her hand in his own and walked to the door , as his reached for the handle he suddenly realised where he had been sitting.

"Oh Em I'm sorry I've just been sitting on your desk, do you want to clean it before we go? we still have " he looked at his watch " five minutes until Glee starts "

Emma smiled up at him " no its fine come on "

" really ?" he questioned .

" really " she repeated " now come on the kids will be waiting "

Will smiled and allowed her to led him out into the deserted hallway.

"I'm so proud of you "he whispered leaning closer and placing a tender kiss to the top of her head

"Will "Emma blushed .

" Emma " he mimicked

Emma laughed "You're an idiot "

" an idiot in love " He replied with a smirk

"and a cheesy one at that " she replied

Will smiled "you know you love it "

"yes but I love you more "

" I bet I love you more than you love me "

" Will " Emma giggled

" what ?" he smiled

" I'm not having this debate again "

" just because you know I will win "

" I don't think so mister "

" oh really? "

"yes really I " Will swooped down silencing her mid sentence as his lips brushed softly against hers .

" you ?" Will asked as they pulled apart a smirk on his lips.

Emma shook her head slightly, she had totally forgotten what they were talking about " erm " she said " ..Look this notice board looks a good place for the cast list don't you think ? "she continued briskly walking over to the red notice board in front of them and pinning the list too it .

" yep " Will chuckled .

As they walked into the choir room Will and Emma were greeted by a very anxious group of teenagers each of whom sat up significantly straighter as they saw them enter the room .

" I told you it's scary " Will whispered

Emma giggled before addressing the kids " go ahead " she said with a smile quickly jumping out of the way as the new directions fled towards the pair and out of the room.

" didn't I tell you ? " Will said

"you did" she replied with a smile walking towards him so she was at his side once again .

" we might as well sit down " he said indicating towards the piano bench .

" I'm sure they won't be long "Emma said.

"oh they will it was an hour before they came back last year "

" really ? "she asked a shocked expression upon her face .

" yup " Will responded sitting down and patting the spot beside him .

" how come ? " Emma question sitting down .

" oh the usual hugs , congratulations the occasional cat fight "

Emma gasped and stood up " oh Will we better check if they're ok "

Will reached out and took her arm gently looking up at her and smiling " honestly em ,they'll be fine ..it's best just to let them be it will all fizzle out within five minuets "

Emma gave him a sceptical look " are you sure "

Will chucked " yes Emma I'm sure now come give me a hug before they come back "

Emma obliged happily , elegantly sitting back down and rapping her arms around him Will resting his head on top of hers and letting out a content sigh .

" so have you been busy today ? " Will asked looking down at her.

"not really , In fact it's been pretty quiet I've spent most of the day thinking of pamphlet ideas "

" come up with anything good ? "

Emma scrunched up her nose " not really "

" try me "

" ok erm...so You used to be a goth , what happened to that ? ..In love with your teacher ? Don't kiss them! ...and So you ran away from your own wedding .."

Will gave her a look .

" it could happen "

Will laughed .

" I told you they wasn't very good " she said looking down at her hands .

" baby they were great "

Emma smiled and looked back up " thanks "

" no problem " he replied placing a tender kiss to her temple . Emma was about to respond when footsteps could be heard .

" oh sounds like there back "

And sure enough the new directions soon burst into the room their noisy chatter filling the air around them.

" so ? " will asked standing up Emma close behind him .

Within seconds the kids were bombarding the couple all of the talking at once their arms gesturing wildly as they spoke .

" whoa whoa slow down one at a time" Will laughed .

Thank you for reading it means a lot ..Wemma forever ! x


	13. The tooth fairy x

So here you have it chapter 13 ( or the Taylor swift chapter for all you swifties ; ) ) I really hope you like this chapter hopefully it won't suck , sorry for the wait it was portfolio time at college very stressful but I now have a lovely two week holiday for Easter so here you go ..please review it would mean a lot thank you for reading as always x

" Hi Emma "

" Hey sweetie " Emma replied smiling down the phone . " how are you ? "

" I'm great ..guess what "

" what ? "

" I lost a tooth ! "

" really , wow ! When did that happen ? "

" yesterday ..and guess what "

" what " Emma chuckled softly.

" the tooth fairy came ! "

Emma's smile widened at the excited squeal that accompanied the little girls sentence .

" wow that's so exciting "

" I know and she left me a dollar ! ..I woke up and it was under my pillow ! ..i couldn't believe it ! "

" your such a lucky girl "

" that's what my mummy said "

" speaking of your mummy do you want to put her back on the phone sweetheart ? "

" ok ..oh did you tell all those boys and girls what I said about them ? "

" uh huh " Emma responded smiling

" where they happy ? "

" yes honey , you did a Great job"

" yay , I'm going to give you back to mummy now "

" ok sweetie bye bye "

" bye bye "

" hi Emma "

" Hey Hellen , so the tooth fairy came huh ? " she giggled

" yes " Helen smiled " you should have seen her face when she looked under her pillow she was so excited "

" aw bless her so how are you doing ? We havnt really had a chance to talk properly "

" erm ..I'm doing ok I suppose "

Emma nodded to herself understandingly " is your counciling helping at all ? "

The sound of Helen sighing came down the phone before she spoke once more " a little ..in fact I have another session next week "

" that's good " Emma commented

" that was actually why I was calling would you mind having Maria ? I would ask my parents but their going out of town "

" sure of course I'll just have to check with will , I'll call you back when he gets home .."

Just then the front door slowly opened and a tired looking will walked in his messenger bag slung lazily over his shoulder his lips turning into a soft smile as his eyes landed Emma .

" oh speaking of Will he's just walked through the door ." she said returning the gesture fondly .

Will furrowed his eyebrows as he took off his bag .

" can we have Maria next week " Emma asked seeing the question in his eyes .

" Hellen has an appointment " She explained .

Will nodded knowingly " sure " he said with a smile moving across the room to make some tea placing a soft Kiss to Emma's temple as he did so .

did you hear that ? "

" yes I did thanks Emma ..I've got to go know madam needs to get into the bath "

" ok bye , good luck " Emma replied with a laugh .

" bye "

Emma hung up the phone and placed it on its holder .

" hey " she said softly walking over to Will who was leaving against the kitchen counter .

" hey " he echoed taking her hands in his own and drawing her closer .

" you look tired " she commented rubbing her thumb softly against the back of his hand .

" so tired " he chuckled softly resting his forehead against hers .

Emma smiled pecking his lips loving and wrapping her arms around him .

" why don't you go and sit down , I'll get the tea and then we can go to bed "

" mmm " will mumbled into her hair .

he pulled her closer to him for a moment before pulling back and kissing her tenderly on the top of the head .

Emma smiled up at him and moved away , as she began to pour out the tea Will watched her every movement marvelling in her beauty her everything .

" Will stop watching me and sit down " she said without looking at him causing will to chuckle before he reluctantly looked away and walked into the living room only to be joined by Emma seconds later .

" here you go " she said softly as she sat down next to him .

" thank you " he replied with a smile wrapping one arm around her and taking a small sip " mmm"

Emma who was cradling her own cup rested her head on his shoulder .

"Busy rehearsal?" she inquired lifting her cup and drinking her tea .

" hectic yes , very busy "

" aw poor baby " Emma cooed putting down her cup and planting a loving kiss to his cheek .

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there today , I can't believe figgins sprung that training day on me like that"

She had been out on a training course all day , something the principle had refrained from informing her of until the previous day .

" its not your fault Em , how did it go anyway ? "

" it was ok , just a refresher . you know I don't understand why I'm a first aider what with all the germs I wouldn't really be much help would i ? "

Will smiled " I think if it came down to it you would be great "

" really?"

" really"

" thank you " she said softly snuggling closer to him careful not to knock over his half full cup .

" you're welcome" he said nuzzling into her soft auburn strands .

" I really missed you , I had to sit on my own during lunch it was horrible"

" I missed you too , although I had Sue wich im not sure is any better than being alone "

Emma giggled .

" so can you do CPR now ? "

" uh huh well the theory I didn't do the practical who knows whos mouths had been on those dummies " She replied with a shudder .

" Well you can always practice on me " Will said suggestively .

Emma laughed " come on I think your over tired , bed time "

Taking the cup from Wills hand and placing it on the coffee table she held out her hand his soon wrapping around it and standing up .

" bed time indeed" he said with a smirk .

" Will!" Emma laughed as he lead her to the bedroom.

Was it unlucky number 13 for me or was this chapter actually ok , please let me know . thank you for reading and have a lovely Easter x


	14. Rehersal x

Rehearsal time everyone , thank you for your lovely comments they mean a lot please keep then coming and I hope you enjoy this chapter x

" ok guys Ms Pillsbury will be here shortly so if you'd all just settle down and take a seat "

Wills voice echoed throughout the auditorium the sound of chairs following soon after .

" so I think we have the jets and sharks routine down " Will continued looking down at his script Emma's many annotations sprawled across the crinkled pages

" so today I'd like to go over tonight if that's ok " he said looking up .

" wait is that the big tony and Maria scene ? " Puck questioned from his seat his voice oddly nervous .

" uh huh " Will responded with a nod .

" Mr Shue I don't think im ready for that yet "

" im sorry buddy but we have to rehearse this scene , its the only one we havnt done yet "

Puck let out a sigh running his hand through his famous Mohawk before standing up and walking towards the stage Rachel close by .

" don't worry Noah you'll be great " she whispered just loud enough for him to hear .

He smiled down at her before they both clambered up the stairs to stand next to Will .

" Sorry we're late " Emma's voice came from the wings .

" hey " Will smiled as she emerged onto the stage a rather shy looking Maria clutching her hand .

" hey kiddo " he smiled crouching down " are you ok ?"

Maria nodded before looking up at Emma .

Giving her hand a small squeeze Emma whispered to Will " she's feeling a little shy "

" oh sweetie there's no need to be shy the glee clubs really nice "

" really ? " she said meekly .

" really " Will repeated with a grin .

Maria gave him a small smile in return but still moved closer to Emma .

" come on honey lets go and sit down " she said sweetly leading Maria down the steps and into the seats of the front row .

Sitting down next to Mercedes Emma gestured for Maria to sit in the chair on her other side .

The little girl glanced at Mike warily .

" hey " Emma said softly gaining her attention .

Maria looked back at Emma and saw her patting her lap .

" Hop on poppet "

She smiled as she careful climbed onto Emma's knee and resting her head on her shoulder .

Looking towards the stage they watched as Will gave his final directions to Puck and Rachel before they began their scene .

Noah rubbed his neck anxiously as Will spoke .

" so just remember guys your very much in love , I want you to really show that through the song ok "

" ok Mr Shuester " Rachel said brightly .

" yeah ..." Noah said looking at her " ok " .

" great " Will said clapping his hands together " let's get started "

Running quickly down the stairs Will plonked himself into the empty seat next to Emma .

" you ready munchkin ? " he asked Maria .

" uh huh " she said sitting up a little straighter .

" action " Emma called and the music began to play .

" you can do this Noah " Rachel whispered before she began to sing her beautiful voice filling the whole auditorium .

Only you, you're the only thing I'll see forever  
In my eyes in my words and in everything I do  
Nothing else but you  
Ever

Noah took a deep breath before he too began to sing .

And there's nothing for me but Maria  
Every sight that I see is Maria

Rachel smiled moving closer .

Tony, Tony

Always you, every thought I'll ever know  
everywhere I go you'll be

The entire world is only you and me.

" their voices sound great together " Will whispered leaning over to Emma who nodded slowly her lips forming a small smile .

Tonight, tonight  
It all began tonight  
I saw you and the world went away

Tonight, tonight  
There's only you tonight  
What you are, what you do, what you say

Noah reached over taking Rachel's hands in his own .

Today, all day I had the feeling  
A miracle would happen  
I know now I was right

For here you are  
And what was just a world is a star  
Tonight

The singing pair turned to face the audience their fingers remaining tightly linked .

Tonight, tonight  
The world is full of light  
With suns and moons all over the place

Tonight, tonight  
The world is wild and bright  
Going mad  
Shooting sparks into space

Rachel looked over at Noah a beaming smile upon her face .

Today, the world was just an address  
A place for me to live in  
No better than all right

Moving closer once more they turned to look at each other .

But here you are  
And what was just a world is a star  
Tonight

Good night, good night

Slowly they released their grip and began to back away from eachother

Sleep well and when you dream  
Dream of me  
Tonight

The Glee club , Will , Emma and Maria all burst into applause the little girls shyness completely abounded for the utter joy that the performance seemed to have given her .

" they were great " she told Emma gleefully .

All through the commotion Puck and Rachel remained gazing at eachother .

" That was fantastic especially for the first run , Well done guys " Will praised running back up the stairs the spell that had been cast over the teenagers suddenly broke . Puck coughing awkwardly as Rachel glowed a bright shade of red .

" er thanks Mr Shue " Noah said .

" I told you I was born for the part " Rachel said causing both Will and Puck to Roll their eyes .

Will looked down at his watch .

"Ok you two , you can head off now great rehearsal , Everybody else up on your feet for America please "

The remainder of the New directions made their way up onto the stage high fiving and congratulating the passing pair on their performance before puck and Rachel headed out of the door and Will once again sat beside Emma .

" they did such a good job " she commented as the kids began a quick run through .

" oh I know heaps of chemistry "

" and you thought casting them together would cause problems "

" sue me " Will said with a smile .

Emma stuck out her tongue playfully before turning her attention to the stage .

Puerto Rico  
My heart's devotion  
Let it sink back in the ocean

By the time Will called an End to rehearsal Emma had a sleeping five year old snuggled into side her side her thumb in her mouth as she absentmindedly twirled the loose ringlet that fell across her face .

" you were all wonderful " she whispered as the kids walked past her .

" thanks Miss p " they had replied careful not to wake the little girl in her arms .

Once the kids had left and everything was packed away Will walked over to Emma .

" i'll take her " he said softly lifting Maria from Emma and into his arms her legs wrapped around his waist her chin resting on his shoulder .

" thank you " she said back standing up and putting her bag over her shoulder .

" no problem " he replied kissing her softly his hands wrapped protectively around his precious cargo .

" We should get her home , Helen should be back in about an hour " Emma exclaimed glancing at her watch " do you need me to grab anything for you ? " .

" erm " Will pondered his nose scrunching up in thought ( Emma found this absolutely adorable ) " nope just my bag "

" ok " she whispered quickly collecting it from the edge of the stage .

Together they walked out of the auditorium Emma switching off the lights as they went and headed into the corridor.  
soon they approached the exit .

" her coat " Emma said suddenly carefully placing it over Marias sleeping form .

Will smiled .

" I don't want her to be cold " she said with a blush " come on " .

Wills blue car was the last in the car park so they found it quickly.

" Will you be ok driving baby I don't want to disturb her " Will asked as they walked towards it .

" sure " Emma smiled opening the passenger door for him and getting into the driver's seat .

As he Pulled his seatbelt over himself and Maria Emma watched Will . She watched him stroke her hair gently , she watched him " shh " her as she began to stir and she watched him kiss her gently on the top of the head and she drifted back off to sleep .

God she loved this man .

So what did you think ? I was originally going to update my other Wemma fic " cleaning up the mess " before this one but I am experiencing the dreaded writers block and I have no idea of how to get out of it so please let me know what you would like to see next if you have been reading or even if your still interested in reading that story , your opinions are always very helpful and im very greatful for them so don't be shy .

Ps – puckleberry alert x


End file.
